The primary goal of the MBRS Program at Wayne State University is to enhance and augment biomedical research, career development. The MBRS Program at Wayne State University (WSU) was initially funded on 09/29/78. It first started with four faculty participants and has grown through four renewals to a current 21 faculty participants. We currently have support for 40 undergraduate students and 18 graduate students. The current proposal is requesting funding for 20 subprojects with requests for support for 40 undergraduate and 20 graduate students. The MBRS Program at WSU has been very successful at achieving the goals of the MBRS Program. A significant number of our students have gone to professional schools or to graduate school We have emphasized the excitement of graduate careers and programs that will lead to academic careers for the MBRS students. The past history at WSU getting B.S. graduates to pursue graduate work is being turned around by adding a number of freshmen and sophomores to the program as a means of directing them to the sciences as career choices earlier rather than only the professions. Also, we have formed outreach relationships with beginning students that express a desire for graduate degrees rather than professional. We continue to e successful with students entering medicine and other professional programs. Our efforts have been successful in stimulating students to enter graduate and professional programs. With over 8,000 students enrolled from the ethnic ranks covered by this program, we have reasons to feel assured of continued success in the next four years of support. The presence of MBRS has definitely influenced the success of minority students at Wayne State University and the overall University community and has served as a base for the establishment of other minority based research and training programs.